Misterioso amor
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Esta es una pequeña adaptación yaoi de Book of murder. En una noche lluviosa en la mansión Phantomhive se llena de misterio, muerte e intriga, pero hay un misterio que no podrá ser revelado, el devoto amor entre un joven conde y su hábil mayordomo-demonio. ¿Alguien descubrirá este romance secreto?
1. Recibimiento

En la mansión Phantomhive se vivía un ambiente algo inquietante diferente a lo normal, no era para menos pues algo que no era usual estaba a punto de realizarse, una reunión de tipo social que tenía un trasfondo algo extraño que era claramente percibido por el joven conde y su leal mayordomo.

-No debes preocuparte mi joven amo…- Hablaba el apuesto mayordomo terminando de arreglar a su amo que con la mirada algo preocupada miraba a través de la ventana la fuerte lluvia que caía en esa oscura noche. -Y lo peor es que la lluvia nos hará compañía- Decía desanimado el conde sentado al filo de su cama y miraba a su mayordomo que arrodillado frente a él terminaba de vestirlo pues ya se escuchaban en el salón principal el murmullo de los invitados.

-Pero la lluvia es lo que le dará el toque mágico a toda la velada- Trataba de animarlo Sebastian acariciando tiernamente las mejillas de su hermoso amo. -Sí, pero…- Dijo con timidez el conde desviando la mirada pero no detuvo la dulce caricia que le regalaba su mayordomo, permanecieron así por unos segundos cuando un pequeño trueno hizo estremecerse al conde que obviamente lo disimuló de inmediato, no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable ante su demonio a pesar de que era el que mejor lo conocía.

-No te preocupes si hay truenos, estaré contigo… no te dejaré solo.- Murmuraba a su oído el demonio animándolo sintiendo como los brazos fuertes de su mayordomo rodeaban su frágil cuerpo, el conde aun sentía recelo con estas muestras de afecto, a pesar de que su relación con Sebastian era más íntima por así decirlo, pero su carácter orgulloso no le permitía mostrarse cariñoso y afectuoso ante su ahora amante quien tampoco se desanimaba pues ese detalle en Ciel era que también lo tenía enamorado y sabía que poco a poco su amado iría abriendo su corazón, tampoco tenía prisa es más le parecía tierno y divertido esta etapa de su relación.

-No me trates como a un niño- Decía Ciel tratando de mostrar seguridad en sus palabras, pero se sentía intimidado por su demonio que dulcemente lo miraba y acariciaba como si ese pequeño humano frente a él fuera su mayor tesoro, esa evidente muestra de devoción y amor en la mirada de Sebastian estremecía al conde porque sentía su pecho arder y su corazón erráticamente latía, además el anhelo de sentirse amado por su demonio, sin duda alguna estaba enamorado de él, ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio tratando de hablar a través de sus miradas enamoradas.

-Oh cierto… mi joven amo es todo un hombre ahora- Aclaró Sebastian, con ese tono burlón característico de él mientras su mano acariciaba con firmeza la pierna de su amo, que sonrojado desviaba la mirada, -¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? - Murmuró con algo de molestia el conde, su demonio le respondió con una sonrisa igual de burlona eso exasperó más al jovencito de hermosa mirada haciendo un leve puchero. -Te estas burlando- Decía en medio de ese puchero cruzando sus delgados brazos en claro signo de su resentimiento ante esa burla de su demonio.

-Claro que no- Respondió el demonio a quien le enloquecía en sobre manera ver esas infantiles reacciones de su amo, -en la tarde el joven amo no mostró ningún rastro de ser un niño inocente- Susurraba Sebastian recostando sutilmente a su amo en la cama y colocándose sobre él.

-Eso es porque estaba ansioso- Murmuraba algo avergonzado Ciel por su mente divagaba el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho en esa cama pocas horas atrás, desviando la mirada pretendía ignorar a su amado que sentía el dulce aliento de su amo sobre sus labios cuando le hablaba, ese pequeño detalle lo enloquecía aún más.

-Me alegra ser su juguete que le alivia la ansiedad- Dijo sarcástico el demonio con fingido resentimiento ante lo declarado anteriormente por su amo. -No juegues al resentido,- dijo el conde enredando sus brazos al cuello de su amante, aunque tratara de reprimirse a sí mismo no podía por momentos mostrar su calidez al demonio, a veces simplemente no podía evitarlo si lo tenía así de cerca y más si hacia esos gestos tan humanos a pesar de ser un demonio, adoraba aunque no lo admitiera esos pucheros de su Sebastian, sus labios rozaron algo temblorosos entre sí, aunque no era su primer beso, era algo que no podían contener al sentirse tan cerca, era como una extraña pero dulce sensación que los estremecía por igual, no entendían si era por lo distinto de sus naturalezas que ante tal cercanía y los sentimientos a flote provocaban esa sensación.

-Tú también fuiste brusco conmigo- Murmuraba Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa miraba con fijación a su demonio, el conde estando así entre los brazos de su demonio no escuchaba ni los truenos del exterior, por ahora eran solo dos y su idílico romance.

-Se aprovecha porque soy un demonio puede regenerarme a mi antojo- Decía el mayordomo con tono de resignación, recordando los profundos arañazos y mordidas de su amo cuando por la tarde le regalaba al tomar su cuerpo, amándolo en esa misma cama, podía en su mente escuchar el resonar de los gemidos de su amo al hacerlo tan suyo, el demonio sonrió en complicidad con él recordando su tarde, ambos tímidamente desviaban la mirada al recordar lo mismo.

-Tengo suerte de ser un humano débil a veces- Murmuraba con jactancia el pequeño y travieso conde pues a pesar que él podía delirar de placer mientras hacían el amor, dándole libertad de hacer lo que quisiera en el cuerpo de su amante, pero Sebastian debía contenerse porque el pequeño cuerpo que poseía con sus besos y caricias, no era igual al suyo, pues a diferencia de él si lo marcaba con una mordida a los pocos minutos no podía regenerarse además de ser doloroso, era un punto a favor de Ciel y su humanidad, lo que de alguna manera frustraba al sensual demonio que chasqueaba la lengua al escuchar esa aclaración de su realidad, cuando repentinamente sintió como su pequeño amo atrapaba sus labios con profundidad en un delicioso beso, el demonio se dejaba llevar, así ambos disfrutaban de ese beso en medio de la noche lluviosa.

\- ¿Qué haces Ciel Phantomhive?-Murmuraba Sebastian después de ese exquisito beso viendo jadeante a su amante que trataba de recuperar el aliento. -¿Hacer?- Murmuró entre jadeos el conde no entendiendo la pregunta de su demonio. -Nos estamos besando, idiota- Terminaba de decir ante esa extraña pregunta y lo miraba con algo de molestia.

-No… me refiero como haces para tenerme completamente cautivado.- Declaraba con una sincera sonrisa el demonio, ante esa inesperada confesión el conde muy avergonzado se sonrojaba y enmudecía, esas palabras lo habían callado y como odiaba sentirse así, que lo dejaran sin palabras. -Se… bas… tian- Murmuró al sentir que su demonio, tomaba la iniciativa de ir más allá de un beso en ese momento, el conde se debatía entre seguir o no, pero recordando la misión de esa noche decidió abstenerse y refrenó el ímpetu de su demonio obligándolo a pararse cuando él se sentaba. -Los invitados nos esperan- Se escuchaba decir al conde poniéndose de pie también tratando de arreglar su ropa y disponerse a bajar.

-Cuando terminemos este juego… jugaremos los dos solitos…- le susurraba sensualmente el conde a su demonio tratando de animarlo pues su ánimo estaba decaído por el reciente rechazo de su amo. –Sí, mi señor- Dijo Sebastian ante esa promesa tan encantadora, esperaba terminar todo ese asunto de la velada esa misma noche y así disfrutar de la dulce compañía de su amo, con esa esperanza se animó y con una enorme sonrisa halaba de prisa al conde para bajar a la cena de esa noche con sus invitados que le esperaban.

-Es tan fácil cautivarte querido- Decía con una sonrisa traviesa el conde al sentirse halado por el ansioso demonio, al llegar a las escaleras y al no ser vistos por los invitados se regalaron un beso y se susurraron algo a los oídos, sonrieron y soltándose bajaban las escaleras notando la mirada de los invitados sobre ellos, el juego empezaría en esa noche lluviosa en la mansión Phantomhive.

_**Gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado este mini fic... solo serán unos pocos capitulos. **_

_**Agradeceré que comenten que les ha parecido este capitulo... y habrá lemon más adelante :3 **_


	2. Empieza el juego

El conde saludaba a los presentes luego de haber escuchado la insinuación burlona de Lau al referirse a él como "niño" algo que le causó molestia, porque era un apelativo que odiaba, pues en ningún sentido él se consideraba un niño pero así conoció a la persona que despertaba su mayor interés entre los invitados esa noche, ese joven doctor que a la vez era también escritor, era a quien más anhelaba conocer mirándolo desde las escaleras sonrió ligeramente, algo que causó una mirada recelosa a su mayordomo que disimulándolo bajaban las escaleras con buen ánimo, digno de los anfitriones de esa velada.

Pasaron varios segundos cuando entraba el invitado especial de esa velada quien un poco retrasado hacia su aparición junto al mayordomo de la reina, de inmediato uno por uno de los invitados pasaron al otro salón para degustar del apetitoso buffet, todos parecían divertirse menos uno, el escritor parecía incomodo en ese ambiente, y aun no entendía el motivo de haber sido invitado pues no era alguien reconocido como los otros invitados, sentado en una silla esperaba simplemente que las horas pasaran rápido, para regresarse pues le parecía algo vergonzoso salirse cuando apenas había llegado, en un rincón de ese salón no sabía que alguien lo observaba atento.

-Creo que me pondré celoso- Aclaraba en un susurro Sebastian al notar ese interés de su amo en el joven escritor, que parecía nervioso jugar con sus manos, -No digas tonterías, sabes que él es una pieza importante en este juego.- Murmuraba Ciel con seriedad para no levantar sospechas entre sus invitados, sobre esa leve discusión con su celoso mayordomo quien suspiró resignado y se disponía a seguir repartiendo las copas de vino.

-El no dará la iniciativa de que vaya a acercársele- Decía Sebastian dejando sus celos a un lado, tenía que ser objetivo en su misión si no querían tener falla alguna, -¿Tendré que hacerlo yo?- Cuestionó dudoso el conde. –Es bueno que tomara la iniciativa de vez en cuando- Fue la aclaración sarcástica del demonio con una sonrisa burlona, algo que molestó al conde que lo maldecía en voz baja, entre murmullos malhumorados de su amo el apuesto mayordomo se acercaba al escritor, como preparando el terreno a su amo, quien lo entendió bien y con una sonrisita denotaba su jactancia de que su amado demonio siempre le facilitara las cosas, siguiéndolo sigilosamente se sentaba a un lado del escritor quien no lo notó, por estar deslumbrado por la belleza y elegancia del mayordomo que le había ofrecido una copa.

Ciel lo miraba y no pudo evitar tambien sentirse algo celoso al ver la mirada del escritor a su demonio, "Y el celoso era él" pensaba el conde, pero olvidando eso decidió hablarle y mostrarse lo más amable posible con el castaño que al darse cuenta de que el conde entablaba una conversación con él, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, pero al notar la amabilidad y belleza del joven conde poco a poco se tranquilizó mientras desarrollaban su conversación, con algo de timidez hablaban los dos, Ciel no pudo evitar sentir una conexión con ese joven frente a él, pues no parecía mala persona, talvez de todos los presentes era el que poseía corazón puro, aún más que el mismo, pensaba que no se había equivocado en tenerlo de aliado en esa noche, sonriéndole fue cautivándolo, aunque él no era de mucho sonreír y le costaba hacerlo, con el "Sensei" como el decidió llamarle, sentía que no tenía que forzarse mucho, era una pieza en su juego de mucho valor la que había adquirido esa tormentosa lluvia y lo confirmaba con cada segundo de esa conversación que fue interrumpida por el pequeño pleito de la joven cantante de ópera y el invitado de honor que estaba ya ebrio y bastante insolente, al notar que el altercado subía de tono decidió intervenir así fue como se ganó un baño de licor por ser un joven caballero y defender a una dama en apuros, Sebastian lo veía y sonreía no creyó ver a su amo bañado en licor por defender a una dama, fue cuando rápidamente interrumpió el lanzamiento violento de una botella, tomándola entre sus manos la servía en una pirámide de copas perfectamente arreglados, el brillo y la majestuosidad de este detalle hizo que todos olvidaran el mal rato de hace un momento, y comenzaron a beber animadamente de nuevo.

El joven escritor veía como el mayordomo secaba con una toalla a su amo, en su mente rectificado lo que antes había pensado, "los mayordomos son el reflejo de sus amos", y sin duda Sebastian era el reflejo perfecto de su amo, aunque no entendía en que magnitud se reflejaban entre sí, suponía que era una especie de amor fraternal, inocente fantasía del imaginativo escritor, que no hallaba malicia alguna en ellos dos, cuando los escuchó hablar en francés, y mirarse y sonreírse con cierta complicidad, una extraña idea cruzó su mente, pero fue descartada rápidamente cuando escuchó con gracia una pequeña broma del conde, que coqueto le regaló una sonrisa y con una seña le indicaba guardar el secreto, ante esa muestra se sonrojó y siguieron conversando hasta que sin darse cuenta ya eran las 11 de la noche, y como quería que el juego empezara decidió retirarse a su habitación con el pretexto de llevarse a su invitado alemán que ya completamente ebrio y dormido lo llevaban a su habitación también.

Despidiéndose de todos el conde se retiraba junto con Sebastian que llevaba en su espalda al ebrio, -Cuando le conviene es un niño- Advertía divertido el demonio mientras caminaban por un pasillo junto a su amo, quien molesto solo lo hizo callar y se encaminaba a su habitación, dejando que su demonio llevara a su invitado a su respectiva habitación, el conde esperó unos minutos a su mayordomo para que le cambiara sus ropas, cuando sigilosamente el demonio entraba a la poca alumbrada de su amo,

-Sebastian… no te entretengas y vísteme con mi pijama- Murmuraba Ciel al sentir como sensualmente su demonio lo olfateaba sobre todo en su cuello y pecho provocándole un leve estremecimiento, -hueles a alcohol, a mi olfato eres apetecible- Susurró Sebastian que parecía excitarse al percibir más profundamente el olor a licor en el cuerpo de su amo, los rastros de ese líquido que anteriormente fue bañado,

-Tu presencia me embriaga por completo, ¿Puedes culparme?- Decía con la mirada fija en los ojos cálidos de su amo, que sonrojado sentía como su ser sucumbía ante las seductoras palabras de su demonio, abrazándolo y dejando olfatear un poco más, le encantaba seducir a su demonio y que él lo consintiera también, fue cuando sintió como la húmeda lengua de su Sebastian comenzó a lamer su piel, donde al parecer se sentía más el sabor a alcohol.

-Cuidado te embriagas, no sería bueno cargar con un demonio ebrio esta noche- Murmuraba divertido y algo excitado el conde sintiendo como esa lengua y labios lo saboreaban de forma tan exquisita ya que ambos lo disfrutaban, desabrochando su camisa el hábil mayordomo desnudaba de a poco a su pequeño amo que jadeaba sutilmente, pero un gemido se percibió en la habitación cuando Ciel sintió como lamian sobre su pantalón, en esa área que parecía despertar,

-Sebastian…- Jadeaba el conde como queriendo resistirse pues sabía que no era el mejor momento para dar rienda suelta al placer, ya que no podían perder detalle de la reunión que se llevaba en el salón donde todavía se escuchaban a los invitados conversar y reír, pero haciendo caso omiso el mayordomo seguía en su labor de forma tan provocativa que el conde parecía empujarlo pero a la vez lo retenía.

-No me gusta cómo le sonríes al "Sensei"…- Aclaraba el demonio con un tono algo celoso, apartando su boca ligeramente de los pantalones de su amo, -No empieces Sebastian,- Aclaraba él pequeño conde desabrochándose así mismo su pantalón ante la mirada de sorpresa de su demonio, quien le sonrió travieso, -Dime que soy el único- Decía el demonio con esa pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, el conde sentía su cuerpo arder al tener sobre si al demonio, y esa sonrisa maliciosa lo excitaba más, halándolo de la corbata lo acercaba con fuerza a su rostro y lo besaba con profundidad dando por entendido lo que su demonio quería escuchar, no eran necesarias las palabras muchas veces en su relación, era como decía su demonio "Un hecho vale más que mil palabras" y ese beso lleno de amor y pasión era prueba de los sentimientos de su amo, así sin dudarlo correspondió más que gustoso ese beso.

El calor invadía sus cuerpos en ese efusivo beso que fue interrumpido por el ruido de algo rompiéndose en el salón de los invitados, ambos algo molestos sabían que ese encuentro furtivo de pasión terminaba, y eso que ni habían empezado todavía, amo y mayordomo suspiraron resignados levantándose de la cama decidían que era mejor aguardar sus deseos por ahora,

-Buenas noches joven amo…- Se despedía el demonio con algo de tristeza, cuando se disponía a salir de esa habitación ya que había a cambiado a su amo y este recostado en su cama lo miraba resignado, -Buenas noches, Sebastian- Respondía el conde pretendiendo no dar mucha importancia a esa despedida, ya que no era como si se iban a separar para siempre, aunque de alguna manera era incierto lo que pasaría esa noche, ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso de buenas noches.

-Esperemos terminar esto pronto, porque quiero dormir en los cálidos brazos de mi amo- Decía Sebastian con algo de dramatismo, -Eres tan cursi y ridículo, diciendo esas cosas- murmuraba malhumorado y avergonzado el conde desviando la mirada, con una sonrisa el demonio salía de la habitación dejando siempre a su amo con esa confusión de emociones, le gustaba fastidiarlo, de prisa caminaba al salón y se disponía a seguir sirviendo a los invitados.

Eran la una de la mañana y la lluvia tormentosa parecía acrecentar más en ese fría madrugada, los sirvientes incluyéndose a Sebastian en la cocina, arreglaban todo para ya a ir a descansar, pero la alerta de una campanilla alertaba que uno de los invitados los llamaba, fueron de prisa a la habitación del conde alemán que ebrio había sido el primero en retirarse de la reunión por quedarse dormido, al tocar la puerta lo escucharon quejarse y gritar, cuando Sebastian tiró con su fuerza la puerta asegurada, todos los invitados salieron a unirse a la conmoción de la madrugada, cuando notaron el cadáver del conde Siemen sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, todos ante esa inesperada escena se sorprendieron y el miedo se apoderó de ellos, el último en llegar a presenciar la escena era el joven conde, al observar ese cadáver se dio cuenta que ahora si la diversión había comenzado y estaba más que listo a participar del juego, mirando de reojo a su mayordomo en complicidad este también correspondió su mirada.

Todos hablaban cuando confirmaron que el invitado de honor estaba muerto, comenzaron a formar conjeturas y coartadas, el único que no la tenía era el dueño de la mansión y no podía refutar aquello, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la sugerencia del conde Charles, de encadenarlo para tenerlo bajo vigilancia por ser el mayor sospechoso, el que era más confiable de todos era el joven escritor y fue el elegido de dormir junto a él por medio de unas cadenas que los unía. Ese era un hecho que el mayordomo no se lo imaginó y de algún modo le molestaba, si alguien debía encadenarse junto a su amo era él, pero no otro hombre, pero ya resignado tuvo que aceptarlo además quien podía impedirle que esa noche, no pudiera encadenarse de otro modo a su amo, ante esa pervertida idea el mayordomo sonrió, esa sonrisa que el conde conocía bien, movió sus labios que el mayordomo leyó de inmediato y sonrió, deseándoles buenas noches se retiraba, por el pasillo caminaba el mayordomo acariciando sus labios recordando las palabras de su amo antes de retirarse: "Ten cuidado, maldito pervertido" eran las dulces palabras del conde ante la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría esa noche, "Claro que lo tendré, amor" murmuraba con una sonrisa el demonio para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo por la extraña forma de manifestar su preocupación su amado.

**_Muchas gracias por haber prestado su atención a este fic, me alegra que les gustara y espero seguirlo con más frecuencia, espero que este capitulo en especial haya sido de su agrado, y esperaré muy ansiosa y agradecida sus opiniones :D _**

**_Estoy viendo la ova mientras escribo para no pasarme ningun detalle... me quedé hasta el minuto 24 de la primera parte... creo que ya voy pasando mi mala racha de falta de inspiración y eso me alegra mucho... gracias por su apoyo _**

**_besos :* _**


	3. Noche de lluvia

_Advertencia: Este capitulo puede contener escenas sensuales :3 Gracias por seguir este fic _

En medio de la madrugada lluviosa se escuchaban los pasos del mayordomo por los pasillos oscurecidos de la mansión, llegando a la habitación donde se habían asesinado al invitado de honor limpiando la chimenea escuchó pasos detrás de él, minutos después se veía a Sebastian dando instrucciones a los empleados de lo que debían hacer al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde el conde dormía junto con quien le habían impuesto dormir esa noche, el escritor que no podía conciliar el sueño veía dormir embelesado contemplando la belleza de Ciel, que inocentemente con los ojos cerrados se dejaba admirar, susurrando lo lindo que se veía al dormir, palabras que fueron escuchadas por el mayordomo, quien un poco celoso admitió de fingida mala gana esa aclaración del joven escritor que al verse descubierto se moría de vergüenza, pero su vergüenza aumentó cuando notó que el conde que admiraba segundos atrás también lo había escuchado,

-Te has tardado, Sebastian…- Decía el conde con los ojos bien abiertos sin duda fingía el dormir, el mayordomo le entregaba la almohada, mientras se le burlaba un poco, con esas insinuaciones que sabían que molestaban a su amado, fue cuando boca abajo este le ordenaba que se largara de la habitación, al decir estas palabras el conde al parecer ahora si se quedó dormido, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que lo miraban.

Sebastian trató de confirmar si su amado conde estaría bien cuidado, por este motivo hizo que el escritor le dijera si pensaba que Ciel era o no era el asesino, así que al escuchar que este lo apoyaba se sintió reconfortado y aunque no le gustaba dejar en manos de alguien más a su pequeño amo era lo que debía hacer.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Sebastian con sinceridad. –Sensei, le pido que cuide a mi amo por favor- fueron sus palabras con una mirada nostálgica y triste que hizo extrañar un poco al escritor que no refuto y lo veía salir de la habitación, minutos después y más tranquilo el joven escritor se quedó dormido, pero Ciel no podía dormir ahora, extrañaba a su demonio a su lado, y más en una noche tormentosa como esa.

-¿Qué sucede joven amo?- Cuestionaba en un susurro el demonio cerca del oído de su amo que enseguida volteó a verlo. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Exclamó en voz baja el conde pero en el fondo de su corazón era lo que deseaba, pero aun así lo había sorprendido, Sebastian comenzó a rozar sus labios con los del jovencito que de reojo miraba a su compañero de esa noche, que parecía dormir profundamente, se sentía algo asustado de ser descubierto, además de que su cuerpo parecía ceder a las dulces caricias de su amante cuando sus manos se colaron bajo las sabanas, y más porque ya se había quitado los guantes lo que significaba que su mayordomo estaba a dispuesto a todo.

-Eres un maldito demonio tentador- Susurraba el conde mirando fijamente el carmesí brillante de Sebastian que estaba tan cerca suyo, con su mano libre acariciaba su rostro aun no comprendía el motivo que lo tenía enamorado a ese demonio, quien entendía esa confusión dulce de su amo y con firmeza besaba sus labios como dando respuesta a sus dudas.

-Eres mío…- Murmuraba Sebastian entre besos silenciosos mientras ambos miraban de reojo al invitado de esa noche, -Estas celoso de que sea amable con él- Hablaba muy bajo el conde mientras sonreía jactancioso por ese descubrimiento de los leves celos de su amado que desvió la mirada al verse descubierto, halándolo sutilmente lo recostaba en el suelo donde no podrían ser vistos,

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Ciel al ver como su demonio buscaba la llave en su bolsillo y desatarlo de esas cadenas. –No podemos divertirnos si estas atado- Respondió dudoso Sebastian ante esa interrogante de su pequeño que parecía planear algo por la mirada de complicidad que le dedicaba.

-Oh ya entiendo… Eres un niño malo…- Susurró Sebastian al oído de su pequeño amante, que con esa sonrisa desafiante lo miraba recostado en el suelo. –Veremos como mi hábil demonio evitara que no haga movimientos bruscos con la cadena- Insinuaba pícaramente el jovencito que no era inocente como pretendía ser frente a todos, el demonio sonrió satisfecho, sin duda alguna ese humano era único y especial, sacándose el saco y la camisa con prisa, se recostaba sobre su amo para poseerlo en ese alfombrado piso, con la cadena que pasaba por su costado, estaban dispuestos a amarse en esa noche de lluvia,

-Nhn… Jadeaba Ciel al sentir como su demonio con la mirada llena de deseo desabrochaba su camisón, empezando a besar con delicia sus rosados pezones haciéndolo de inmediato tiritar de placer, sus miradas chocaban con ese brillo especial que se formaba cuando estaban juntos.

-Sabes cariño… ¿Qué no debes hacer ruido?- Insinuaba con sarcasmo el mayordomo al oído de su amo que se tapaba la boca con fuerza porque justamente ahora su demonio pellizcaba sus pezones que estaban ya erguidos, -eres un maldito- Decía entre molesto y extasiado el conde, cuando con esfuerzo dejaba de jadear aun con las deliciosas caricias de su demonio que le sonreía desafiante.

Ambos juntaron sus labios en un profundo beso aunque era silencioso no dejaba de ser demandante, entre caricias y besos se amaban, por momentos se detenían cuando sentían que el escritor se movía, en un descuido Sebastian bajó la ropa interior de su amo dejando ver su desnudez, ese pequeño falo estaba erguido pidiendo ser atendido de prisa y así lo hizo, en su boca lo introdujo todo, el conde deliraba de placer ante esa inesperada felación, sonrojado trataba de reprimir sus jadeos pero sabía que no podía contenerlo por mucho tiempo además sintiendo como los dientes de su amado con malicia rozaban más firmes su miembros en los movimientos que le regalaban, estaba a punto de correrse y era inevitable que gimiera con fuerza, el demonio lo miraba como esperando que haría y con más delicia lo hacía vibrar, cuando el conde halo la almohada y la puso sobre su rostro.

-Eso es trampa- Murmuró Sebastian deteniendo por un segundo lo que hacía, Ciel lo escuchó y lo pateó con fuerza para que siguiera. –Niño caprichoso- Decía el demonio con una sonrisa burlona y decidió seguir en lo que estaba, segundos después se veía al conde retorcerse y apretar con fuerza la almohada a su cara, y la boca del demonio se llenaba de un espeso liquido blanquecino que disfruto saborearlo y tragarlo todo sin desperdiciar ni un poco.

Ciel permanecía con la almohada en su rostro y se notaba su pecho agitado todavía, el demonio sonrió y le quito la almohada posicionando sus labios humedecidos sobre los de su pequeño amante que jadeante correspondía ansioso ese beso, ambos se besaban con firmeza y profundidad, cuando Sebastian parecía no resistirse más y bajándose el pantalón ahora él quería algo de atención, el joven lo miró y abriéndose de piernas dejaba ver su entrada que dilatada estaba lista con ser embestida de una vez, el demonio no esperó dos veces y en una sutil y a la vez firme estocada corrompía ese frágil cuerpo como lo hacía en cada ocasión posible, ambos jadeaban al sentir esa unión fortalecerse con el pasar de los segundos, en ese suelo en medio del sonido de la lluvia se amaban aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del uno al otro, no existía nadie más, callando sus jadeos con besos llenos de pasión, entre miradas furtivas se regalaban el placer de sus débiles cuerpos ahora, en esa entrega sincera donde cedían a un fuerte poder más grande que ellos, el amor, a los pocos minutos ambos llegaban al clímax que les era permitido, con el respirar agitado Sebastian limpiaba con devoción a su amo para no dejar rastro de ese clandestino encuentro nocturno, Ciel no dejaba de verlo y acariciarlo.

-Te amo Ciel…- Susurraba cariñoso Sebastian mientras lo limpiaba, el conde se moría por decir esas palabras pero le eran tan difícil pronunciarlas que desviaba la mirada avergonzado, -no lo digo para que te sientas comprometido a decírmelo- Terminaba de decir el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa y se prestaba a vestirlo.

-Sebastian…- Susurró el conde con nostalgia y con su brazo libre abrazaba a su demonio con ternura, se dejaba acoger de ese abrazo sincero de su amo, tal vez ese orgulloso joven no podía pronunciar un "te amo" pero en detalles como ese era más que evidente su amor, y era suficiente para un demonio como él.

_**Muchas gracias por leer este fic espero les haya gustado esta parte, siempre me la imaginé :D **_

_**Esperaré sus comentarios y sus votos... besos :***_


	4. Triste despertar

Eran casi las diez de la mañana y se escuchaba al conde despertar al joven escritor que rápidamente abrió los ojos y le saludaba.

-La hora en que Sebastian viene a despertarme ha pasado, y aun no viene- Murmuraba Ciel con aparente preocupación y asombro mirando el reloj, el escritor se fijó y algo le dio mala espina cuando escucharon la puerta sonar y veían entrar a Tanaka a la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasó a Sebastian?- fue la pregunta del conde con una evidente mirada angustiada tal vez presintiendo lo peor, pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando se veía al conde correr por el pasillo, seguido por el escritor cuando llegaron a una habitación donde un asesinato se había cometido antes también.

-Sebastian…- Murmuró con el semblante de desolación el joven conde ante la mirada de todos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, tendido en el piso con sangre a su alrededor el inerte cuerpo de su leal mayordomo, ese que horas atrás lo había amado en cuerpo y alma , ahora yacía ahí sin vida con sus ojos abiertos, sentía como lo detenían pero tan obstinado como siempre no se dejaría detener, solo quería sentir por última vez la cercanía con su demonio, todos a su alrededor miraban la dolorosa escena entre lamentos, sollozos Ciel logro librarse del agarre de Meyrin y Finny que lo apreciaban mucho y lo menos que querían era verlo sufrir.

Acercándosele se veía como sus delicados pies salpicaban la sangre del alfombrado suelo, murmuraba palabras de evidente dolor y enojo, conmoviendo a sus sirvientes que le escuchaban, el crujir de sus dientes se oía al verse impotente ante tan inesperada escena, su amado mayordomo no volvería más, le llenaba de frustración porque estaba ahí sin que él se lo hubiera ordenado,

-Te estoy ordenando que te levantes- Ordenaba el conde con enojo poniendo su pie sobre su pecho ensangrentado se disponía a sacar esa barra de metal que lo había atravesado y fue la causante de su muerte, tirándola a un lado se sentó sobre su firme abdomen y comenzó a tratar de despertarlo mediante gritos y bofetadas, aunque sabía que no lo obedecería esta vez, convirtiendo aquello en un acto que conmovía más de uno de los presentes, cuando fue detenido por un dolido Bard a pesar de mostrarse siempre indiferente ahora mostraba un lado comprensivo que en parte sorprendió al conde,

-Está muerto- fueron las duras palabras del cocinero pero sin duda eran las más ciertas e hicieron que el pequeño conde entrara en razón a algo que él estaba empecinado a negar, pues su mayordomo estaba en un sueño del que no había despertar.

-Tu mi mayordomo, pensé que estarías siempre a mi lado- esas palabras que susurradas con evidente tristeza por parte del siempre frio Ciel Phanthomhive que con su mano acariciaba el frío rostro de su mayordomo, acercándose sus rostros quedaron a mínima distancia, acto que conmovió más a los presentes sobre todo los más vulnerables que eran su sirvienta y jardinero que lloraban con más fuerza, no podían creer que nuevamente al conde le arrebataran a alguien importante, pronto lo separaron de él pues no podían seguir viendo que sufriera, y aunque él ponía resistencia lograron alejarlo no sin antes tomar la insignia de su chaleco que le asignaba su cargo como mayordomo, el fiel mayordomo de los Phantomhive.

Ya tratando el conde de calmarse a unos pasos era ayudado por sus sirvientes que cubrían su tembloroso cuerpo con el abrigo de su jardinero, esto era observado por el joven escritor que no acertaba a imaginarse el sufrir de ese jovencito, a su alrededor comenzaron a armarse conjeturas sobre este nuevo asesinato, y ahora el conde estaba fuera de sospecha, todos salieron dejando a los sirvientes y conde en la habitación, Tanaka se convirtió de nuevo en el nuevo mayordomo de la mansión quien embargado de nostalgia aceptó el cargo. Minutos después se veían a todos desayunar en el comedor pero se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba, fue cuando notaron la ausencia del joven y temeroso rubio llamado Phelps, de prisa corrieron a la habitación del conde donde él había pasado la noche, al entrar solo descubrieron su cuerpo inerte, pero al parecer había sido asesinado de forma diferente a los otros cuerpos.

Con tres asesinatos y sin ningún directo sospechoso el caso se tornaba más misterioso y confuso, el rostro de satisfacción del conde era inexplicable para el joven escritor que veía con fijación a Ciel sonreír parecía satisfecho con todo este juego de misterio. Todos reunidos acordaron seguir investigando y acorralar al asesino para que se delatara, decidieron ir a revisar a Sebastian para buscar la llave de la habitación del conde que este supuestamente llevaría consigo, así que decidieron ir a la bodega de vinos donde estaba su cuerpo.

-No me sorprendería que hubieran fantasmas- Decía el joven escritor al notar el ambiente tétrico que había mientras bajaban por las oscuras escaleras, el conde molesto sintió cuando alguien se le apegaba temeroso, agarrándose de su brazo.

-¿Le importaría caminar solo? – Murmuró con molestia Ciel al sentir al conde Gray apegarse a él ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamiento y menos por alguien que no era mucho de su agrado avanzaron unos pasos más y este seguía apegado detrás de él, se imaginaba el gesto celoso de su mayordomo si lo viera en ese momento, siendo acosado por ese conde que tampoco era del agrado de su demonio, seguramente se molestaría con lo celoso y posesivo que es, hasta que llegaron al lugar y vieron los tres cuerpos cubiertos de sábanas blancas, revisaron a Sebastian y no encontraron la llave, así que decidieron ir a su habitación, buscaron en las partes que pudiera estar y no la hallaron, el conde decidió revisar el modesto armario de su mayordomo pensando que encontraría camisas o algo así, pretendía no conocer bien esa habitación frente a los demás pero él conocía muy bien esa habitación ya que habían formado muchos recuerdos allí junto a su mayordomo, pensar en eso lo hizo sonreír pero lo disimuló muy bien, al abrir las puertas del armario solo sintió como algo le brincaban por su lado, que le provocaron que su alergia se hiciera presente, estornudando sin parar refunfuñaba de esos gatos que su amante tenía escondidos, lo maldecía internamente por ocultarlos, no sabía si lo había hecho a propósito o fue solo un hecho sin malicia por parte de él, en todo caso era Sebastian y dudaba mucho de él y su pésimo sentido del humor, después de su alergia y al no haber encontrado rastro de la llave de la habitación del conde, revisaron las pertenencias de cada uno de los invitados, pero fue inútil porque tampoco la hallaron.

Todos volvieron a reunirse en esa tarde lluviosa mientras hablaban los sirvientes trajeron ante ellos a un misterioso hombre de edad madura, Ciel parecía conocerlo y daba palabra de que era conocido suyo y que no podía ser el responsable de las muertes como los demás ya lo estaban acusando, el hombre presentaba la evidencia necesaria se libraba de toda acusación, como era el búho de color blanco y un boleto del teatro.

-Es el reverendo Jeremy Rathbone…- Lo presentaba el conde ante todos y era ese hombre el que ayudaría a resolver este misterio, minutos después y una vez que le explicaron la situación al reverendo, el dio unas instrucciones para llevar mejor la investigación así que sugirió que llevaran los cuerpos inertes a diferentes habitaciones, algo que a nadie molesto y Ciel aceptó de ese traslado de cuerpos se encargarían los sirvientes.

-Mientras tanto ¿Puedo cambiar mis ropas?- Preguntaba Jeremy al conde ya que sus ropas estaban humedecidas por la lluvia, Ciel accedió diciéndole que la ropa de su mayordomo muerto le quedarían a la perfección, así que los dos se encaminaron a la habitación de Sebastian, pero al llegar el joven conde fue sorprendido por un pequeño beso de ese hombre misterioso, y el gustoso le correspondía.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, lamento no actualizar seguido este fic pero me es un poc complicado porque debo ver cada detalle de las ovas, y se me da por mezclar ambas, no les culpo si este capitulo parece algo aburrido pero es una transición entre la primera y la segunda **parte, además sin Sebastian como que me resultó dificil tambien... Te extrañamos Sebastian :( Por si acaso si alguien notó la escena de la muerte de Sebas, sé que no murió solo describí la brillante actuación de Ciel **

**Bueno al final ya notaron que di el paso a la segunda parte, Ciel no se dejaría besar por otro que no sea Sebastian, :3 **

**Gracias y esperaré sus comentarios buenos y malos... :* besos :***


	5. Identidad

En la habitación de Sebastian, el joven conde dejaba que sus labios se juntaran con ese anciano que había presentado ante todos minutos y quien lo ayudaría a resolver el caso.

-Nhn...- Jadeaba el conde sutilmente cuando de repente sintió que ya no lo besaban, algo molesto frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, estoy con prisa ahora, después seguimos...- Hablaba Sebastian quien de prisa buscaba a cambiarse la ropa y ponerse su habitual uniforme, sacándose la máscara de viejo dejaba ver su hermoso y juvenil rostro, mientras Ciel cruzado de brazos veía a su mayordomo presuroso cambiarse, pues debía llegar a la bodega de vinos antes que los sirvientes, quienes irían a recoger su cuerpo como el de los otros para llevarlo a las habitaciones respectivas, fue así como empezaba el doble papel de Sebastian en esa tarde y parte de la noche, dándole otro pequeño y rápido beso se despedía y dejaba solo a su amo en su habitación.

-Acabo de besar a un viejo...- Murmuró el jovencito con una sonrisa traviesa, esperó unos pocos minutos cuando veía el ajetreo de su mayordomo cambiándose de nuevo a su apariencia más adulta, después se fue al salón principal a esperarlo junto con los demás.

-Conde... ¿Esta algo sonrojado?- Cuestionaba curioso el joven escritor, Ciel no sabía que responder pues su mayordomo segundos antes al pasar sin que nadie se percatara acarició firmemente una parte sensible de su cuerpo, era obvio que no le diría eso, maldecía a su amante por hacerle esas malas pasadas.

-No... nada... Solo recordé algo- Respondió tímidamente el conde, Sebastian a pocos pasos de él escuchaba la conversación, y se deleitaba tanto en incomodar a su amo.

-¿Usted tiene novia?, He escuchado que es común en la aristocracia comprometerse aun siendo muy jóvenes.- Hablaba el escritor en más confianza con el conde, quien aprovecharía la pregunta para molestar un poco a su celoso y posesivo demonio.

-Sí, tengo a mi prometida, la bella Elizabeth... ella será la mejor esposa del mundo.- Hablaba Ciel con aparente sinceridad, aunque ninguna palabra era cierta, solo miraba la disimulada mueca de desagrado de Jeremy.

-Ah sí que el conde Phantomhive tenía un sucio pensamiento con su novia...- Dijo el conde Gray con burla acercándose al conde, que se sonrojó ante esa falsa insinuación, pues si tenía pensamientos sucios y pervertidos no eran precisamente con ella, sino con su demonio de sensual belleza.

-Claro que no...- Dijo avergonzado Ciel con el ceño fruncido. -Mientras no sea conmigo...- Murmuraba sarcástico el mayordomo de la reina, Jeremy decidió intervenir y con gran ánimo proponía ya el examinar los cuerpos que ya estaban en las correspondientes habitaciones.

-Te salió mal la bromita...- Le murmuraba Sebastian al conde cuando se encaminaban a revisar el primer cuerpo que era el de Siemens, el primer asesinado, solo se escuchaba chasquear la lengua de Ciel, y ahora tenía claro que el no servía para molestar a su demonio, así examinaron los cuerpos sin ninguna novedad a simple vista, pasaron unos minutos y ya tenían algunas cosas más claras, así que decidieron descansar hasta la hora de la cena.

-¿A dónde va conde?- Preguntaba con curiosidad el joven escritor cuando Ciel caminaba hacia la puerta para salir del salón de juegos donde estaba con sus invitados.

-Voy al baño...- Respondió algo sonrojado el conde ya que todos lo veían, -No creo que me pase algo si todos se quedan aquí ¿Verdad?- Hablaba con certeza el conde con esa jactancia propia de él.

-Joven conde, ¿Podría mostrarme la biblioteca? Necesito adelantar el sermón de esta semana- Eran las palabras de Jeremy que se levantaba de su asiento para seguir al conde, que fingiendo indiferencia asentía con la cabeza, aunque por dentro se emocionaba porque con miradas unos minutos atrás habían concordado salir para estar solos unos minutos al menos.

-¿Estarán bien?- Preguntaba preocupado el escritor cuando los veía salir de la habitación, no quería ser paranoico pero notaba algo en los dos, parecían llevarse demasiado bien pero creyó que serían ideas suyas.

-Si...- Respondieron los dos con seriedad y salieron del salón ante la mirada de todos. Los amantes al salir se tomaban de la mano muy sigilosos cuando caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿El sermón...?- Cuestionó burlón el conde mirando a su mayordomo con esa apariencia madura, -Creo que escribiré acerca de amar al prójimo...- Respondía el demonio con una pícara sonrisa acorralaba a su pequeño amante a una pared.

-Idiota...- Masculló algo excitado el conde al sentir el aliento de su amante en su cuello, más la tensión de verse descubierto, era una buena combinación.

-Vamos al baño de arriba- Dijo Sebastian con ansiedad cargando a su amo de prisa llegaban a uno de los baños de la parte superior de la mansión de inmediato cerraron la puerta.

-¿Me has extrañado?- Murmuró sensualmente el demonio mirando fijo a su amo cruzado de brazos que se arrimaba a una pared. -No...- Respondió con fingida frialdad el conde cuando era todo lo contrario, claro que lo había extrañado, pero esas palabras no saldrían de su boca.

-Sabes desde la mañana ando con el cuerpo algo alterado...- Murmuraba Sebastian acercándose a él comenzaba a rozar sus labios a su delicado cuello, -¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ciel con una sonrisa traviesa dejándose seducir, estremeciéndose por esos labios cálidos que le rozaban.

-¿Lo preguntas?- Cuestionó con una mirada de complicidad Sebastian y ahora sus labios rozaban los labios de su amo quien solo le dedicó otra traviesa sonrisa, -Estabas sobre mí, frente a todos... Fue excitante...- Decía el demonio lamiendo el oído del conde que jadeó al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo, recordando la escena de la mañana, no podía negar que también le resultó excitante, más porque su demonio estaba tan vulnerable sin moverse, algo que el aprovechó.

-Si lo percibí sutilmente...- Habló en tono erótico Ciel rozando su pequeña mano sobre la virilidad de su amado. -Se suponía que estabas muerto- terminaba de decir con un sonrisa traviesa pues aun así solo él percibió como su demonio se estremecía con sutileza cuando se suponía estaba muerto.

-Usted es capaz de revivir a cualquier muerto- Dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa y tomó posesivamente los labios de su amo con los suyos en un profundo beso, jadeantes los dos saboreaban con exquisitez sus bocas, cuando de repente el conde comenzó a halar la oreja a su demonio con molestia.

-¿Qué haces?- Murmuró sorprendido el demonio al sentir como su amo molesto le halaba su oreja. -Eso es por los malditos gatos de tu habitación- Le regañaba con molestia el conde recordando el incidente de los gatos, sabia como le molestaban esos animales y no tanto por su alergia sino porque simplemente no le gustaba compartir el cariño de su mayordomo.

-¡Oh eso! Fue un designio del destino ayudar a esos gatitos- Se justificaba el otro con una sonrisa, como se divertía con su amo y verlo celoso aun más, y de nuevo juntaban sus labios en un candente beso fue cuando repentinamente el mayor se recostó sobre el piso alfombrado del baño.

-¿Qué haces?- Murmuró extrañado el conde al verlo en el piso, no era precisamente el lugar más romántico para un encuentro de este tipo.

-Haz lo que hiciste en la mañana- Ordenaba el demonio excitado, refiriéndose a tener sobre él al conde.

-¿Eres demente...? debo regresar al salón o sospecharan, además no quiero hacerlo en un baño con un viejo feo...- Se justificaba el conde con recelo pero su sonrisa era algo divertida, Sebastian lo haló y lo colocó sobre él.

-Vamos... será rápido... después de todo soy un viejo- Habló burlonamente Sebastian provocando la risita traviesa del conde que comenzó a restregarse sensualmente sobre el vientre de su amante, que embelesado no dejaba de verlo.

-El conde se ha tardado un poco...- Eran las palabras del joven escritor mirando la puerta del salón con preocupación.

-Solo han sido como unos cinco minutos desde que se fue...- Le respondió el conde Gray con desánimo y mirándolo mal.

-¿Y si algo le sucedió?- Le dijo el otro con clara preocupación a lo que el conde suspiró resignado.

-Bueno lo acompañaré a buscarlo...- Le dijo el peliblanco sin emoción alguna y salieron del salón, caminaron hasta la parte superior de la mansión e iban revisando las habitaciones.

-Nhn...- Era el jadeo del conde que estaba sobre su mayordomo con su pequeño y húmedo miembro erecto que era masajeado por su amante que excitado veía el bello rostro sonrojado de su amo, entonces su delirio fue interrumpido cuando los dos escucharon unos pasos cercanos al baño, nerviosos los amantes se separaron de prisa ahora el juego sí que resultaría interesante.

_"Un viejo pastor y un joven conde intimando en el baño de una mansión donde habían ocurridos extraños asesinatos en un día lluvioso,_" era el encabezado de los periódicos de toda Inglaterra que el conde se imaginaba, ya que escuchaba cercana la voz del conde Gray quien por ver su reputación por el piso sabía que le diría a todo el mundo sobre su desliz amoroso.

_ Muchas gracias a quienes siguen este fic, les agradezco mucho... y sé que pasé de prisa el capitulo anterior, pero escenas que no detallé las haré a partir de ahora, _

_Espero les guste... y no olviden dejar su comentario para continuar con mucho animo escribiendo lo que falta _

_Besos :*_


	6. Interrupciones

El conde avergonzado no acertaba que hacer, toda la excitación que sentía segundos atrás decayó de inmediato, levantándose de sobre su mayordomo nervioso trataba de subir su pantalón y ropa interior; pero torpemente solo rozaba su erección que dolía un poco, pues estaba a punto de estallar, el demonio malhumorado en silencio se levantaba y se disponía a ayudar a su amo, como buen mayordomo debía aliviar las dolencias de su señor, con una seña de manos le decía que callara, arrodillado frente a él comenzaba una ardiente y rápida felación, abriendo la llave de agua del lavamanos pretendía callar el sonido de lo que hacían. El conde se tapaba con fuerza la boca para evitar que sus jadeos se escucharan y cerraba los ojos muy sonrojado escuchaba esos pasos más cercanos.

-Conde… ¿Está bien?- Preguntaba preocupado el joven escritor a unos pasos del cuarto de baño, el conde sentía como el demonio en medio de su felación le sonreía con malicia, como le gustaba poner en aprietos a su amo.

-Si…- Musitó con dificultad el conde de inmediato aferrando sus manos con fuerza tapaba su boca de nuevo.

-De verdad… no se escucha muy bien- Dijo dudoso Arthur mirando la puerta, mirando con extrañeza al peliblanco que lo acompañaba y se prestaba a cortar la puerta con su espada sino escuchaba una respuesta inmediata.

-Solo… denme un minuto…- Dijo el conde con esfuerzo pero se notaba su errático respirar, los dos hombres que lo escuchaban se miraron extrañados.

-Estos niños de ahora son precoces- Murmuró el conde Gray con el ceño fruncido y ya no estaba con ganas de cortar la puerta y se alejaba del baño dejando con incertidumbre al otro.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Cuestionaba con curiosidad el escritor siguiéndolo se alejaba también del baño.

-El conde es un adolescente… seguramente está explorando su cuerpo- Respondió el peliblanco con cara de asco, quien lo escuchaba se sonrojó un poco al entender que trataba de decirle. -Oh… eso…-Exclamó avergonzado el otro y salieron de la habitación, decidieron esperarlo afuera para que terminara su asunto.

-¿Se fueron?- Cuestionaba Ciel al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, el mayordomo se quedó pensativo y escuchando atento, no percibía la presencia de alguien cercano, así que con más ímpetu se deleitaba de su amo que estaba a punto de correrse en su boca.

-Eres un bastardo… un maldito bastardo- Entre jadeos murmuraba el conde aferrándose a los cabellos de su amado sentía como su cuerpo cedía a esa sensación placentera con un gemido ahogado vertía su esencia en la boca de su demonio que se deleitaba de cada gota que ingería y saboreaba. Segundos pasaron y el conde enojado se lavaba las manos y cara, y por más que no quisiera se notaba su bochorno, el demonio a pesar de ver la mala cara de su amo, le acomodaba la ropa.

-Yo solo aliviaba la molestia de mi amo- Se justificaba el demonio con una sonrisa divertida, el conde lo empujó y salió del baño con molestia, fuera de la habitación encontró a los dos hombres que lo miraban fijamente, el conde desvió la mirada.

-Ves se lo dije…- Se burlaba el conde Gray al notar el rostro sonrojado de Ciel, y que parecía avergonzado eso solo confirmaba lo que él había insinuado antes, el joven escritor solo levantó los hombros como no dando tanta importancia al tema, no quería hacer sentir mal al pequeño conde.

-No te preocupes no le diré a la reina que te gusta masturbarte cuando te sientes tenso.- Dijo con jactancia el peliblanco dándole la espalda caminaba delante de ellos.

-Yo no…- Trataba de justificarse el conde pero que más podia decir, era mejor que pensaran eso, o decirles que en el baño el pastor estaba deleitándolo con el placer carnal, asi que prefirió callar y qué pensarán lo que quisiera.

-No le dé pena…- Trataba de animarlo Arthur mirándolo comprensivamente. -Es algo normal a su edad- Le dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba su cabello para levantar su ánimo, así que decidieron seguir al conde Gray que iba a la sala de juegos.

-Espero que al menos se haya lavado las manos- Murmuraba con burla el peliblanco mirando de reojo tras suyo a Ciel, que callado contenía su coraje. -Estos mocosos de ahora- Seguía murmurando para molestarlo más, el conde callado maldecía a su demonio internamente él era el culpable de sus desventuras.

-No le haga caso- Decía el escritor en voz baja para que el conde enojado se calmara.

-Esta me la pagaras Sebastian- Se escuchaba susurrar al conde cuando miraba con coraje hacia atrás donde se encontraba la habitación, pero sabía que por mucho que lo amenazara siempre su demonio se salía con la suya, resignado tendría que soportar las estúpidas insinuaciones del mayordomo de la reina. Minutos después se veía al pastor ayudar a los sirvientes en la cocina ya que tenían problemas con las provisiones de alimentos, preparando la cena de forma ingeniosa con los ingredientes que les quedaban, ya era cerca la hora de la cena y el conde conversaba con el joven escritor en la biblioteca.

-Joven conde…- le llamaba el escritor con un poco de duda cuando estaban a solas en la biblioteca, cuando el conde revisaba uno de sus muchos libros. -Dígame sensei- Dijo el conde sin levantar la mirada pues parecía entretenido buscando algún párrafo en las páginas del libro.

-¿Extraña a su mayordomo?- fue la pregunta que había estado rondando la mente del escritor en todo el día, y por fin ahora se arriesgaba a hacerla, el conde no levantó la mirada solo parecía sonrojarse levemente y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Por qué pregunta algo así?- Cuestionó Ciel con tranquilidad, después de todo no era como si extrañara a su Sebastian pues él estaba junto a él, no estaba muerto, pero debía disimularlo así que quieto ya no siguió buscando en el libro.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción- Murmuró nervioso Arthur haciendo unas reverencias se disculpaba.

-No… está bien… sé que está preocupado por mi.- Dijo el conde con amabilidad cerrando su libro miraba al joven escritor que aliviado suspiraba.

-Sebastian era importante para mí… Fue quien me estuvo conmigo desde ese día…- Respondió el conde, aunque no lo admitiera esas palabras eran sinceras y se notaba una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

-¿Qué día?- Preguntó curioso el escritor. -Cuando estaba solo sin mis padres…- Dijo Ciel mirándolo y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa como resignado, el otro al escuchar esas palabras se conmovió pues ahora notaba que ese jovencito se había quedado solo de nuevo.

-Él debe estar en el cielo escuchando sus palabras de cariño- Hablaba comprensivamente Arthur como consolando al conde que aguantaba la risa de esas palabras, ¿Cielo? Eso no era para su demonio, con una sonrisa de gratitud, disimulaba la gracia de esas palabras.

-Claro…- Murmuró con una sonrisa pues así tranquilizaría al escritor que parecía de verdad conmovido.

-Voy al baño a refrescarme antes de la cena- Fueron las palabras del castaño, que salía de prisa al baño, pues no quería que el conde lo viera en ese estado de vulnerabilidad emocional.

-Si lo espero en el comedor- Le avisaba el conde saliendo tras él y emprendía sus pasos al comedor, cuando sintió que alguien con sigilo se colocó tras de él en ese semioscuro pasillo.

-Soy tan importante para usted… no lo sabía.- Decía burlonamente el demonio que al parecer había escuchado la conversación anterior. -Debería morirme más seguido- Terminaba de decir con una sonrisa burlona al conde que sonrojado se enfadaba.

-Ni me hables… Estoy molesto contigo- Advertía Ciel en un murmullo ahora recordando también el momento de incomodidad anterior, sintiendo como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura por la espalda detenían su andar.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó con aparente inocencia Sebastian y se lo susurraba al oído, el conde con fuerza se soltó del agarre y siguió caminando

-Por lo del baño… que susceptible te pones- Aclaraba el demonio con algo de resentimiento caminando detrás de él. -Vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste- Hablaba su demonio al oído de forma seductora.

-Cállate…-Le dijo el pequeño pero lo que sintió fue como a él era que callaban con un profundo beso, que el trató de resistir pero no pudo, segundos después el demonio desaparecía pues la voz de Arhur le llamaba a lo lejos, así transcurrió la cena con normalidad pero algo irrumpió la paz del conde, minutos después de la cena todos se preparaban para el plan que habían hecho para más tarde en la noche, ahora el conde y su demonio estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Sebastian a solas.

-Debiste ver tu cara cuando pedí que te quitaras la ropa.- Decía con burla el demonio con su apariencia de viejo, recordando la escena en que le pidió a Ciel frente a todos que se quitara la ropa, este avergonzado lo miraba con odio.

-Eres un cínico, eso fue muy vergonzoso- Le reclamaba el conde con el ceño fruncido. –Siempre quise decir eso en público, solo aproveche la oportunidad- Le decía Sebastian con esa sonrisa burlona mientras se le acercaba a su amo, quien pretendía ignorarlo.

-Quítese la ropa…- Susurró a su oído el demonio, ya no de la misma forma como lo había hecho en la mesa sino en tono erótico mientras se apegaba a él y con firmeza acariciaba su cuerpo, ese pequeño cuerpo que se estremeció ante ese firme y sensual contacto.

-Sebastian, quieto…- Ordenaba el conde conteniendo el deseo que le provocaba toda la situación, su demonio sabia como seducirlo, sabía exactamente como tocarlo, donde tocarlo, como hablarle, lo conocía tan bien que le frustraba, pero más que frustración sentía excitación, maldecía su propio por ser tan sensible.

-Solo le quito la ropa…- Dijo el demonio con sensualidad, mientras despojaba lentamente de cada prenda a su amo, quien se estremecía al sentirse desnudado de esa forma, pues ahora si debía hacerlo, ya que debía eliminar su aroma para ponerse solo el abrigo negro de su mayordomo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, para disimular su aroma.

-Además así dejaré mejor mi aroma en usted…- Murmuró el demonio y comenzó a besar lascivamente el desnudo cuerpo de su amo, ambos unieron sus labios con pasión y en un arranque de desenfreno los dos corrieron hacia la cama de su según fallecido Sebastian, cuando de nuevo eran interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Aquí ya no se puede hacer el amor tranquilo…, esta misma noche acabamos esto- murmuró malhumorado el demonio levantándose de su amo, se prestaba a ponerle su abrigo encima, Ciel sonrió tal vez directamente el no molestaba a su Sebastian pero otros si lo hacían y eso le complacía, aunque no tanto porque él también estaba deseando el momento, con leve mal humor veía entrar a la habitación al joven escritor, que miraba dudoso a los dos que lo recibían con una forzada y falsa sonrisa amable.

muchas gracias por seguir este fic espero haya sido de su agrado

_**besos :***_

_**proximo capitulo es el final :D**_


End file.
